


The Reason Why

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-13
Updated: 1999-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	The Reason Why

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The Reason Why3

 

****

Disclaimer: This piece of fiction has been written solely for the enjoyment of the readers (and its author). No infringement upon copyrights has been intended.

This is my response to the "Sappy Song Challenge" that Shannon McKinnon recently posted to thecloset. Inspiration for this story comes from the seventies song "Sometimes When We Touch" by Dan Hill. 

This particular vignette would not have been written without the help of Jennifer Swanson. Thank you, Jennifer for your wonderful suggestions and words of support. 

=======================

THE REASON WHY

by Renny Ramos

"Why?"

The question was crisp, a crackle that broke softly through the darkness. Ray stirred. 

"Benny?" he asked sleepily.

He heard him gasp. 

Ray opened his eyes. The shadow figure shifted uneasily in his chair.

"You must really love being a Mountie, don't you," Ray muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look at you. You're supposed to be in bed, Benny. Sleeping, recuperating, you know? Not watching over me like you're still on Sentry Duty." Ray rubbed his eyelids with his fingers. "What time is it, anyway?"

"I don't know. Five ... five thirty."

"See? Jeez, Benny. I don't think the roosters of Chicago are even up yet."

"I woke you up. I'm sorry."

Ray shook his head. "No, don't worry. You didn't," Ray lied. He heard the man sigh. "What's the matter?"

"I was thinking about what happened. You ... took a bullet for me."

Ray laughed softly. "So I noticed." He winced a bit, as the pain dug into him. "I think I need a bullet-proof vest ... for next time," he joked.

Ben mustered a laugh. It was a forced response, and fleeting. Just as quickly, Ben returned to silence. In an unexpected gesture, Ben reached out and held Ray's hand. 

"What's the matter, Benny?" Ray asked.

"Why?" 

"Why what?"

"Why did you risk your life for me, considering ..." Ben paused. "I've let you down so many times ..."

"No, you haven't," Ray lied.

"Yes, I have. I ... Victoria. I betrayed you because of her."

"Benny ..."

"I almost ruined your life because of her. You must hate me now."

Ray shook his head. "You're the most annoying man in the world, you know that?" Ray sighed. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

"I don't deserve ..."

"Listen, if this happens again -- and I hope to God it won't -- I won't think twice about doing it again. So shut up already. Really, you are the most annoying man in the world."

"Why do you put up with me, Ray?" 

"You know, for someone who's extremely bright, you can be incredibly dim sometimes," Ray said. "Because you're my best friend, and I care about you ..."

Ray closed his eyes, and hesitated. There were so many reasons now -- reasons to be hurt, reasons to hate, reasons to turn him away -- and just one reason not to.

"... and I love you."

Silence.

Ray opened his eyes. "Benny?" He reached out and touched Ben's cheek, felt his fingers come into contact with wetness. 

Ben's lips curved upward into a slight smile. He grasped the side rail on Ray's bed and slid them down. Ray brought his hand up to nestle against Ben's nape and pulled him closer. 

Their lips touched.

  * The End - 



 

__

E-Mail the Author: 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
